Problem: Ishaan ate 3 slices of cake. Stephanie ate 3 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{10}$ of the cake.